Such recoil starter includes a rope reel on which the recoil rope wound. By pulling the recoil rope, the rope reel is rotated, and the rotational power thereof is transmitted from a cam portion toward the engine.
Such recoil starter is often used under an operation environment where much dust exists. Therefore, such dust is easy to float into a starter case from its opening and stick to the recoil rope or a recoil spring used for rewinding the recoil rope. Since the recoil spring rotates in an operational direction or in a rewinding direction whenever the engine starting operation is performed, dust stuck to the surface thereof acts like a file or a sand paper, whereby the recoil rope may be damaged or the returning property of the recoil spring may be deteriorated. Thus, the poor operation of the recoil starter may be caused.
For example, JP-2008-075594-A and JP-2003-269300-A propose a recoil starter which includes a dust cover provided on a starter case.
However, since most of dust is fine, the dust cover in JP-2008-075594-A or JP-2003-269300-A may not provide a sufficient dustproof effect.